Menta y Chocolate
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Los verdaderos sentimientos del guardian del bosque.


**_Menta y Chocolate_**

**_Disclaimer: _**KHR! No me pertenece, y bla, bla, bla… No me hagan sufrir más TT_TT

**_Notas: _**Este es un fic que en línea temporal escribí entre mis proyecto de El Decimo Vongola Enamorado y Camino al altar (los que no dejare lo juro solo ando corta de inspiración.)… por lo tanto ya estaba terminado solo que no me animaba a subirlo, para no hacer más largas mis explicaciones están abajo…

**_Dedicatoria: _**A las chicas de Thailandia que son las únicas que han subido algo de esta pareja (Corazoncitos)

**_Pair: _**Aoba Kouyo x Enma Kozato

**_Advertencias: _**Una dosis sobre-cargada de azúcar, advertencia diabéticos.

* * *

Le observo dormir, su respiración era tan tranquila y al parecer se encontraba soñando algo lindo ya que la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro. Se fue acercando poco a poco, ya podía sentir su respiración y su aroma, ese olor a _chocolate_ que tanto le gustaba comer al pelirrojo. Al parecer se había comido una barra recientemente o tal vez un helado, quien sabe y que importaba. Para el ese aroma venia de la piel del menor, un aroma adictivo. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba prácticamente sobre su amigo, casi rozándole el rostro con sus labios, un poco más y podría probar los suyos. Un poco mas y podría tocar esa tersa piel, se acomodo con el propósito de poder darle un beso, aquel que tanto anhelaba, sin embargo su acosado se había adelantado, moviéndose; al parecer intentando despertar; y rozando ambos labios, en ese momento pudo ver aquellas orbes carmesí observándole con algo que interpreto como ¿Miedo?. -Ko... Kouyo!?

Enma se levanto de golpe chocando su frente con el peli verde -ouch!- El golpe simplemente le había dolido al menor, el de gafas estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes más fuertes por eso simplemente se limito a observar las graciosas acciones de su jefe, era tan lindo, para él era como un tierno gatito que debía ser protegido por eso ahora era uno de sus guardianes, por eso le iba a defender incluso si su cuerpo se desgastaba con cada pelea que librase.

-eto... Kouyo-kun? -la voz le saco de su ¿admiración? -¿qué hacías...tan... Tan cerca de mi? - el rostro del pelirrojo se encontraba adornando de un tierno sonrojo, le miro serio, tal vez lo asustase pero le gustaba verlo en apuros. - ¿tú qué crees que estaba haciendo? -dijo sin inmutarse únicamente acomodándose los lentes, el menor dio un pequeño brinco, del susto suponía, mientras desviaba su mirada. - emm... Viéndome... ¿dormir? Burlándote... Quizá? – Iba a reírse por lo dicho, pero tal vez eso le daría la razón a las suposiciones de Enma. Decidió simplemente levantarse y envolverlo en un abrazo, el más joven se sorprendió, no sabía si corresponder, se sentía extraño. Kouyo se dio cuenta y le tomo de ambas manos colocándoselas en su cuello, obligándole a corresponder.

Enma se sonrojo aun mas, no entendía por que el peli verde actuaba así, nuevamente se vio envuelto en aquellos fuertes brazos, una sensación cálida se formó en su cuerpo, apretó el agarre acercándose mas, momento que aprovecho su guardián para esconder su rostro en el cuellos del menor, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo los rojos cabellos acariciando sus mejillas. Enma experimento un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo al sentir el contacto, en realidad su mente estaba totalmente perdida, no entendía las acciones del boxeador y mucho menos podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando extrañamente, la calidez de ese abrazo le traía recuerdos y diferentes sentimientos. A su mente vino el rostro de sus padres y su hermana, cuando estaban juntos la sensación que vivía era de cariño y amor, recordó a Adel y toda su familia, cuando la tenía cerca nunca sentía miedo y se volvía fuerte, por ultimo recordó a Tsuna, su amistad con él le hacía sentir confianza, la confianza de proteger a quienes quería. No sabía si ponerse a comparar pero lo que Kouyo le estaba haciendo sentir era una mezcla de todos ellos. Se inclino y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, escucho el latido de su corazón, era tan tranquilo, tan suave... Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, aquel ritmo le estaba adormeciendo.

Observo al menor apoyarse en el, se había acostumbrado al contacto y al parecer disfrutaba de su cercanía por la actitud tan despreocupada que estaba tomando, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y deposito un beso en los labios contrarios sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que de inmediato abrió los ojos y el color carmesí de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso, no lo dejo alejarse; cosa que el menor estaba por hacer; y lo rodeo nuevamente con sus brazos acostándose en la cama con el más bajo encima suyo. - solo un momento mas... Déjame estar así un momento más... -

Enma trato de deshacer el abrazo, removiéndose en el agarre sin embargo las palabras susurradas a su oído le dejaron paralizado, en parte por lo que significaban y en parte por el sentimiento tan extraño que afloraba del cálido aliento de su guardián del bosque: _menta_ -sabía que ese era su sabor favorito- Tal vez el estar así no era tan malo, el también estaba gustando de ese abrazo, inconscientemente se aferro un poco más a la camisa del más alto, el cual sonrió ligeramente al ver el acto del pelirrojo, apretó su agarre y deposito un beso en la cabeza de su jefe. -me alegro de formar parte de tu vida Enma.

* * *

Como decía, no me animaba a subirlo en especial por la cantidad de fans que hay del Aoba x Ryohei (Lo siento, no me gusta esa pareja a los dos los veo demasiado Semes o Heteros en el caso de Ryohei xD) respeto los gustos pero me daba cosita subirlo y recibir críticas feas. Pero me anime ya que no estoy subiendo nada a fanfiction y no quería oxidarme. En cuanto al fic espero que les haya gustado, como decía fue demasiado dulce.

Espero reviews, aunque sea uno *o* siii?... las amare mucho por eso, y tal vez regrese con un lemon para la próxima (chantaje) xD.


End file.
